Mirrors of the Soul
by Jeice Lover
Summary: The eyes are the windows to the soul. However, what is the fate of a young prince whose eyes are mirrors, not of his own soul, but those of the people around him?


Not so many years ago, in lands below where the sun dips into the earth, there lived a prince who was brave, handsome, and bold. He feared none and dared to defy the advisement of all elders, as he believed that his own judgment would always see him on a true path.

One frosty eve, in the midst an ice-bitten, bitter winter, he found that an old hag had come to the doors of his castle, seeking a night's shelter from the snow. Scoffing at her, he closed his doors upon her pleas, shutting her out in the cold. It was only by the kindness of his fiancee, a princess from another land, that the crone found shelter from the storm. She allowed the woman in, and gave her a place amongst the servants which, while not especially grand, was warm and comfortable enough to last her a night.

That very night, as he lie sleeping, he was startled awake by the very same hag hanging over him. Only, as he watched her, frozen in place by a force unseen to his eyes, she changed into a beautiful enchantress. In her hand was a small mirror, which she held so that he could see his own stunned, frightened face in its reflection. So stunned was he that he could not utter a word, and he was completely silent as her words hissed from between her lips.

"_Take a look into this mirror, boy. Tell me, what is it you see in your reflection? A noble warrior? A future king? A young man who can do no wrong and who should be loved by all simply by way of his greatness? You are wrong. You see only what is before you, not what is beneath. Your vision is shallow and cold, and your judgment only deep as the skin. You are no man fit to be the king, you are an immature child who hold the right to this title only by birth! It is only by the kindness of your betrothed that I spare your life, rather than allowing a bloodline so noble to run through one so foul._"

As he lay on his bed, helpless, she took the mirror from over his head, and slammed her hand against the surface. From amongst the cracks in the looking-glass, she pulled a single shard, whose sharp edge she placed against his brow. As she continued to speak, she slowly dragged the jagged shard across his skin, and he found that he could not even blink as his own blood dripped into his eyes.

"_On this day, I cast my spell upon you. Upon the end of your thirteenth year of rule, your queen shall bear a thirteenth son of your blood, born beneath thirteen stars of heaven. As your own vision is a mirror, so shall be this child. But, where your vision can only reflect to you the traits visible to the eye, this child shall reflect the deepest crevices of the hearts of others. Both the most profound, and the most deadly. Heed this warning, boy: a mirror will only show to others what it has seen, and every crack in it shall be forever visible, no matter how you may try to repair it. Should you continue your shallow ways, it will all reflect on this child of yours. One day, you shall look upon him, and only then shall you see how greatly your actions shatter both yourself, and others._"

When the king awoke the next morn, he found no blood on his skin, and no cut on his brow. Assuming the enchantress's curse to be simply a dream, he forgot it quickly, and went about his usual business. As the cycle of life went, he grew and became king, married his betrothed beloved, and had twelve sons whom they adored, each and every one of them.

However, years later, as he came into his fourteenth year of rule, his queen bore to their royal family a thirteenth son, on a night so filled with clouds and mist, that only thirteen stars could pierce the coverings.

As the people of the kingdom expected this youngest child to be born to a life of happiness, joy, and warmth, just as all the rest of the king's sons had been, they became shocked to realize that this would not be the case at all.

While his fellow younger brothers were not particularly kind to him, their interactions with him never amounted to the sullen actions and angry stares of their youngest. Yet, when it came to the elder half of the siblings, who were by far less resentful and concerned of yet another amongst their ranks, he was known to act recklessly and wildly, in ways which they would never have the opportunity or desire (so they might have said) to do. Visiting ladies found a dapper, dashing young man, ready to sweep them off of their feet as if he were a figment of their wildest dreams. Young men from other kingdoms found in him a daring, worthy partner to defeat, and bring the glory of victory to themselves.

It was as if each person he came across looked to him, and the deepest desires or truths of their hearts were revealed through his actions.

Slowly, though he looked to her for the affection she had given to his brothers, the queen eventually shut out the pleas of her child. She was terrified of him, and the things she dreaded seeing of herself through him, so she shut away any affections for him.

It was only after many, many empty years of hollow reflection that his father decided that this odd son of his would have some use. Yet, even as he called him into his own throne room, he found a terror in his heart. He simply could not look into the eyes of his own son, who was so desperately looking to him. He was terrified of the reflection he might see in this son of his. He could not dare look and see the cracks in his son from the years of neglect. He could not stand to see the obvious faults he might see in those eyes. He could not _bear_ to see the truth of the witch's curse because, rather than fearing what he might see of his youngest son, he feared what he might see of _himself_ through his son. This son of his was simply a mirror, and was terrified of what he might see staring back at him, should he look too deeply.

So, closing his eyes, as he always did when addressing his youngest, he spoke.

"My son, there is an important event occurring within the walls of valued a trading partner of ours, but none of your brothers can be spared from their duties. So, I shall have you be in attendance in their places.

"...Yes, father. Where do you want me?"

"You shall have one of our ships, and a good steed, to take across the sea to the kingdom by the name of Arendelle."


End file.
